hagahagahagafandomcom-20200213-history
Einar The Undefeated
Personalidade Einar é impulsivo e costuma agir do jeito que bem entende sem pensar muito nas consequências, principalmente se vislumbra ganhar ouro e glória. Não é a tocha mais brilhante da sala, mas enfrenta qualquer perigo sem temor e com aparente desapego à própria vida e saúde física. Respeita muito a proeza em combate e costuma julgar o outros quase que inteiramente em seu valor como guerreiro. Einar usa um bracelete no antebraço esquerdo, claramente de origem estrangeira e para o qual parece dar muita importância. Suas armas e armadura, apesar de terem a aparência de muitos anos de uso, costumam ser detalhadamente decoradas nos padrões estranhos de seu povo. Einar tem um grande apreço por seu machado, costumando reservá-lo apenas para oponentes que considera dignos de tal arma e para todos os outros casos prefere lutar com sua faca. Isso é um tanto não ortodoxo, visto que apesar de decorado, o machado não apresenta nenhuma propriedade especial, e é consideravelmente velho. Histórico Pouco se sabe sobre Einar até o momento, exceto que capitaneava um navio cheio de guerreiros e viajava pela costa do Sultanato de Rahka quando o navio chocou-se contra a costa rochosa de Dagba em meio à uma tempestade. Foi encontrado no dia seguinte junto aos destroços do navio, aparentemente o único sobrevivente, por um bando de piratas da região em busca de ouro fácil. Einar enfrentou o bando mesmo ferido e violentamente despachou a maioria com sua faca preferida, botando o restante para correr. Em Dagba Abdullah Al-Vez, um clérigo de Haga Haga Haga, fica a par de uma comoção: aparentemente vários piratas estavam se reunindo para procurar e matar Einar na praia. Abdullah resolve intervir, e vai como emissário ao encontro de Einar. Decidido a convertê-lo para sua fé, Abdullah resgata Einar e leva-o para Dagba, onde resolve ensinar sua lingua, seus costumes e sua fé. Abdullah Al-Vez decide recrutar Einar, Kalil Al-Javed e Jack para uma expedição em busca da lendária e valiosa Lágrima de Lia. Einar concorda instantaneamente quando ouve a palavra "valiosa", partindo entusiasmado em busca de ouro e glória. Juntos, cruzam o deserto até chegarem à Caverna do Tigre Azul, local onde os rumores dizem encontrar-se o artefato. Em algum lugar da jornada, Einar tem certeza de ter perdido sua faca, sem fazer idéia de que na verdade Jack a roubou. Relacionamentos Abdullah Al-Vez Einar passou a confiar em Abdullah por ter-lhe salvo a vida e ensinado-lhe a lingua local, mas detesta o fato de que Abdullah está sempre tentando convertê-lo para a estranha fé de Haga Haga Haga. Abdullah foi quem o recrutou para a expedição em busca da Lágrima de Lia, e Einar está convencido de que Abdullah têm a mesma sede de glória. Bonds * Abdullah shares my hunger for glory; the earth will tremble at our passing! Jack Einar sente que Jack entende muito a respeito do submundo, mas observa que têm uma tendência a meter-se em confusão. Desconhece o fato de que Jack roubou sua faca favorita. Bonds * Jack is always getting into trouble - I must protect them from themselves. Kalil Al-Javed Kalil é um mistério para Einar. Einar é naturalmente desconfiado com relação à magia, e isso fica ainda mais evidente em sua relação com Kalil, pois não compreende seus métodos e sacrifícios aos deuses do fogo. Seus interesses se alinham quando o objetivo é queimar, pilhar e destruir seus inimigos. Bonds * Kalil's ways are strange and confusing. Category:Players